


Safe at Last

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: AU where people can be saved from the Ra'haam, Apologies, F/M, Kissing, Little bit angsty, everything is okay, mostly kinda fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: The Galaxy is saved and so is someone else. Someone incredibly important to one Tyler Jones. Things may just be okay now, but Tyler has some apologies to make first.
Relationships: Catherine Brannock/Tyler Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Safe at Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I or anyone else expected me to come back with but it is what it is and I hope any Catyler fans out there appreciate a bit more content.

Blinking sleepily in the harsh lights of the med bay, Tyler roused from his slumber. There was a crick in his neck, his right arm was lacking feeling, and the grogginess that clung to him was more than enough of a hint that he’d awoken unnaturally and far too soon. It was probably Scarlett coming to check on them both or another well-meaning member of the squad intending to drag him away to rest properly. He thought they’d have given up by now. After all, it had been almost two weeks and none of their attempts had been successful. He hadn’t left Cat’s side for more than a couple of minutes at a time and not even de Stoy or Adams or irritated medics had been able to get him to leave. No one knew when Cat would wake up and Tyler wasn’t going to risk not being there when she did.

He dragged himself upright and wrestled his mind into gear enough to prepare his usual response to his friends, only to have it shut down momentarily when he finally registered what had actually woken him up. There was no one else in the room and it was as quiet as it had been all evening, but one thing had changed from when he’d fallen asleep. Where Cat had been lying still and serene for the past two weeks, now she was wide awake and curled up on her side facing him, their joined hands clutched to her chest. Evidently her movement had been what disturbed him, but that answer barely registered in the furthest recesses of his mind as a far more important fact took up the rest of it. Cat was awake. She was okay. 

Words wouldn’t come and he practically choked on a well of emotion he’d been holding back for so long. He’d spent so much time convincing himself he’d never again get to see those beautiful brown eyes he loved so much clear and sparkling with life once again, had so nearly accepted it as the impossibility the Eshvaren had claimed it to be. But Cat was okay. She was finally safe and back by his side where she belonged.

“Hi,” she whispered, her voice soft in a way he hadn’t heard since that morning after on shore leave a lifetime ago.

“Cat…” The word was barely audible in the silence, but it was all Tyler could manage. Tears brimmed in his eyes and spilled over as Cat lifted his hand to her lips, her own eyes watering slightly. “I’m- I’m so sorry. I-”

“Don’t. Please.”

“But-”

“It’s done now.” Her voice hardened just a little and Tyler finally nodded and dropped it.

“I’m sorry I shot you though.”

“I’ll accept that apology.” She grinned at him and for the first time in weeks Tyler managed to smile back.

"I have one more to make, if that's okay with you." Cat scowled but nodded her permission anyway. "That night we-"

"Tyler, don't. It hurt enough the first time."

"That's not- just let me finish, okay?" She remained quiet and Tyler tried again. "It's not the night I'm sorry for, it's the morning after." He pulled his hand away from her and scrubbed at his face. "I've regretted saying those things to you since the moment they left my mouth. Because none of them were really true. It wasn't a mistake, but what I said to you was and I can't apologise enough for hurting you like that."

“What-”

“I’m trying to tell you I love you, Cat. I’ve always loved you. I just hope you can forgive me for being such an idiot.”

“You’ve always been an idiot,” Cat said fondly. “But, maker, help me, I love you too.” Tyler’s answering smile could outshine stars.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, barely holding himself back from just doing it.

“You fucking better.” She grinned, grabbing his shirt and dragging him closer. Their lips met gently, Tyler still worried about her condition and not wanting to push it. Well, that just wasn’t good enough for Cat and she pulled away after a moment. “That all you got, goldenboy?”

“Problem?” He raised a brow, barely suppressing a smirk.

“Kiss me like you damn well mean it, Tyler.” Cat’s smile was a challenge and one Tyler was more than willing to accept. 

This time he didn’t hold back, kissing her with everything he had, making up for all the lost time, and doing his best to prove he was sorry. Cat tugged him closer, pulling him up onto the bed with her and pouring every last ounce of strength into the kiss. She never imagined she’d get to have this again, not after the morning that shattered her heart, especially not after being taken by the Ra’haam. Feeling Tyler’s arms around her again, his lips on her skin, his hair between her fingers, it was a dream brought to life. Finally, after so long, through so much pain and loss, Cat was home. They were back together and safe at last.


End file.
